Loss
by Sierra Omega
Summary: The PG rating is for a bit of violence and slight language. This is my view of the events directly following Cell's rebirth at the end of the Cell Series. It's short and goes into the mind of one of the characters as he finally discovers something he had


Loss  
By: Sierra Omega  
  
This story is my view of what happened in an episode near the end of the Cell Series after Cell is reborn. It focuses on Vegeta's thoughts of who he is-- and wasn't-- and how he deals with his sudden loss.  
  
As all gaped in horrendous awe of the reincarnated perfect monster before them, no one expected the beam of bright white light that suddenly threw itself in their midst. The light twisted and turned at the will of its creator, coming within inches of each person before finally hitting its intended target. Time seemed to slow as the targeted boy's eyes widened in sudden realization and fear... and yet he stood his ground, accepting the destiny unfolding before him. Cries of despair rang out around him in exclaims of 'No!' or 'Stop!'... but his eyes moved to one in particular... one who stood at the edge of the crowd, distant from the rest.  
The boy was thrown backwards by the blast that tore completely through his chest... leaving a gaping hole in the supposedly strong armor-- and his body. A choke forced itself out and a cough of blood erupted before he hit the ground. His blue eyes glazed, and his long light lavender hair fell softly to frame the anguished features of his face. Until the last moment his gaze was upon the silent one in the background, the one who did not scream aloud-- no, he was far too proud to do such a thing.  
This silent one shook involuntarily in disbelief of the now-dead boy lying upon the ground. His eyes were locked upon the fatal wound, and he dared not look away... from his son.  
'No...' he thought, his heart racing, all of his willpower trying to prevent a sound from emerging from his mouth. The wind blew in a wailing tone across the silence, emphasizing the horror; it chilled the man to the bone, but not with cold.  
"No..." aloud he spoke, his voice a mere scratching whisper full of pent-up emotion. "Trunks... my... my son! Cell... Cell killed my SON... I never told the boy... how... proud I was of him... I can never tell him... what he meant... to me..."  
A short man, bald and wearing an orange and blue training suit now tattered by combat, looked at the other sadly. "Vegeta," he said. "I-- I'm sorry..."  
But the man did not listen to these hollow words of comfort. As he continued to look in horror and loss at his son's body his rage welled up higher and higher within his tormented heart. At last he could take no more, and screamed out all of his anger, hate, and pain. A golden fire surrounded him and power radiated intensely from his muscled body, causing those around him to back away in awe and fear. As the golden fire swirled and twisted, Vegeta's black piercing eyes lightened to bright blue, and his raven-black hair bleached to a near-white shade of blond. Suddenly filled with tremendous energy and the lust for revenge, he turned to his opponent, who looked rather like a green human beetle with the stature and air only one of pure evil could possess.  
'It is not too late to make amends,' Vegeta thought with a hateful scowl. He clenched his teeth tightly, making fists with both hands as he moved into a combat position. 'I shall avenge my son-- and all of those that Cell has harmed!'  
"DAMN YOU, CELL!" Vegeta roared in unfathomable rage. "DIE!!"  
The creature known as Cell was unprepared for the sudden attack from Vegeta, and had no time to create a shield around himself in protection. Like a shot Vegeta took to the air, at the same time unleashing a barrage of deadly blasts at Cell. All the while thoughts of his son haunted his mind--- all of the times that he had tried to warn his father about dangers... how he was brave enough to confront Vegeta even when he was in full combat mode. How he always looked out for Vegeta when Vegeta was too blind to see the truths in things.  
'This is for you, my son...' he thought, and again released blast after blast of his rage at the murderer of not only the young Trunks, but thousands of other innocent people. Each sphere of lethal energy was not enough to satisfy Vegeta--- he felt that no amount of pain he could inflict upon Cell was enough to ease the pain in his own heart. Eventually the warrior became drained, and ceased his merciless attack to see how his opponent had fared. Enormous, billowing brown clouds of smoke rose into the air, full of dust and dirt and the acrid odor of singed flesh. The wind picked up to blow away some of the brown air... revealing Cell, for the most part unscathed by the attack, and angry.  
The fighting machine, for that was all Cell really was, leaped into the air fluidly, fierce fists at the ready. The two warriors exchanged punch, jab and kick, fighting on and on with increasing speed and agility. Hits missed, even more were blocked. Unfortunately some had landed... and Vegeta became weakened ever further. Noticing this instantly Cell grinned, and his red eyes narrowed. And then, in only half of a second or less, surprised Vegeta with a punch to the chin.  
Vegeta's head snapped back with a sickening sound of crunching bones, and when Cell executed an unblocked kick into the stomach, he fell to the ground, unconscious. The golden fire around him faded, and his hair and eyes returned to their naturally black coloring. Just before crashing onto the ground Vegeta's last words were, "I'm sorry... Trunks." He knew then, and only then that all Trunks had ever wanted was a father, and the Saiyan Prince in all his power had never done that. He had denied his son's only wish, and could never get another chance.  
  
AN: Review! This story's a bit old and short, but I'd like opinions!  



End file.
